The Badass Romance
by Vlad Slays
Summary: Bella Swan is a major Badass! She is into drugs, alchol, and sex. When Bella has sex with a mysterious guy at a party, is it a one-night stand or will it turn Bella from her ways and teach her what love is? AH\AU! Canon Couples Eventually!
1. My Story

**Sumary: Bella Swan is a major Badass! She is into drugs, alchol, and sex. When Bella has sex with a mysterious guy at a party, is it a one-night stand or will it turn Bella from her ways and teach her what love is? AH\AU!**

_**A\N: This is a fan fic I thought of when I was reading another! Plz review!**_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One: My Life!

**BPOV**

Cell Phone. Check. Wallet. Check. Condoms. Check. Alright I'm ready to go to school. I'm Isabella Swan, or Bella. I live with my dad, Charlie. He's never around so I practically live by my self, which is fine with me cause that mean more parties, and guys coming over. I'm not a slut, I just like sex, drugs, and alchol. My drink preferance is a double shot of tequilla, and my drug of choice is cocaine. I just love these things excepcially combined. Awesome! I have the most ah-mazing friends ever. Rosalie Hale, supermodel material. She knows that she hot, and she uses it to her advantage how else did she pass Geography? Emmett Cullen, my big teddy bear. He gives the mst hugs and compassion out of all of us. Alice Cullen, an over-hyper pixie. She loves to shop, and gives the best makeovers ever. Jasper Hale, The calmest person ever. He's just with us because he's Rosalie's sister and he plays the big brother role.

I looked in the mirror one more time, and lovd what i saw. I got my keys and walked out the door. I got in my truck, and began to drive to hell. As I drove my thoughts wandered back to the most amazing party.I was having sex with the most gorgeous man ever. He had kinda of like a bronze hair, and he was pale, and had the biggest di-

RING. RING.

"Hello?" I asked into my sidekick.

"Bella, what's up girl?" Asked Emmett. Damn him for bringing me back into reality from my amazing day dream. I pulled into Hell's parking lot and spotted Emmett really quickly. I mean who couldn't he was a fucking giant for god's sake. I got out of my truck and was instantly enveloped into a big giant bear hug.

"Emmett, let me go, I can't breathe, and my skirt is riding up, and I don't want Principal Hoskins to get on my ass, again." He put me down.

"That never stopped you before though." joked Emmett. I smacked him in the chest.

"I know, but I...." I couldn't tell him that I was dreaming of only one guy. We had a deal, if we ever wanted only one guy or one girl, in JAsper and Emmett's case, then we would have to have sex with someone in the group.

"Bells, guess what, my brother, Edward, is moving here today, and since your the new 'Welcoming Comittee' you have to show him around the school, and your bedroom. Because I can't do it, he's my brother, and Rose can't because she's not here because her parents are making her take some HIV, and pregnancy tests." Rose's parents are alright with our chosen lifestyle, but make her do tests every month. The 'Welcoming Committee' is something I came up with. One of us has to show any new student the school, and has to show them our bedroom. Which means that we don't have to have sex with them, we just have to flirt and see how far we can take it. Only Alice has had to do it, and that was with Jasper. Even though he is Rose's brother, he's adopted, so he moved here like six months ago. She nor him will tell us what happened.

"Alright, so it looks like I have some work to do. Do you know his scheldule?" I asked to get ready for the nice side to come out of me. Which only hapens rarely.

"Yeah, um..he has Biology and P.E. with you, and that's after lunch, so i will bring him to our table, and you can work that those tits, and that ass, to get him in ur room." She joked.

"Oh yeah. Okay, alright let's get to class guys." I walked to my English class, barely noticing all the guys staring at me. You would think that after three years of goin to this school all of the male population would get over my amazing looks, but no they haven't whaich is good because that means more time to tease. Come on lunch so that I can meet this dude.

x.X.o.O.x.X.o.O.x.X.o.O.x.X.o.O.x.X.o.O.x.X.o.O.x.X.o.O.x.X.o.O.x.X.o.O.x.X.o.O.x.X.o.O.

A\N: Review, Review, Review. I love them more than Bella loves Tequila, and that alot!


	2. Mystery Unreveled

**Five story alerts, four favorite story alerts, and one review. Not bad. More than I exspected. Again remember that I love reviews more than Bella loves sex and Tequila. **

**Discliamier: I don't own Twilight or the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I seem to forget that alot though.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Lunch was finally here so that I get to meet Edward. Good aother guy that I can have meaningless sex with. I have had that mysterious guy I had a one-night stand with in my head all day._Don't let the guys let you hear that or else you will have to have sex with Emmett or Jasper. _Eww. Having sex with one of my best friends is just gross. While I was walking to lunch I could have swore I saw his bronze hair. _God Bella, get him off of your mind. Remember the consequences._I walked into the lunch room, went straight to the line and got a lemonade, and went to our usual was empty so I started having a flashback to that day.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was Alice's Birthday party, and me and Rosalie was suppose to not drink, but I did anyway, because as they say sex is sooo much better when your wasted. There was this really hot dude staring at me all night long, so I decided to have a little fun and be a cock-tease. _

_"So big boy, do you wanna dance?" I went up to him and rubbed my ass into his very obvious hard-on._

_"I've been waiting allnight for you." I pulled him into the middle of the dance floor, and started to rub my tits into his chest, and my pelvis into his. He grabbed my waist and started to grinf ito me. I turned to where my ass was nce again grinding into his erection and just went with the music. __**(Hypnotized by Akon and Plies)**_

_**Hey what's happening homie  
This lil boy plies man  
I ran across a nice lil babe the other day homie  
Lil mama so bad she had me hypnotized  
Couldn't even get my eyes out off her  
Imma tell you how it feels to be hypnotized  
**_

_**You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round,  
That booty keep bumping titties, just bouncing up and down  
You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round,  
That booty keep bumping titties, just bouncing up and down  
**_

_**It's 2 o'clock in the morning  
I'm yiked up and i'm horny  
All i need now is some moaning  
That xxxxx got me zonen  
O fine tell me she wanted  
She got it xxxx how she on me  
I got it now cause she jonning  
I know in the panty she foamin'  
I locked eyes on that monkey  
I know she wet cause she told me  
That xxx on her she pokin'  
Every nigga in here stokin'  
I see me up and i'm pocking  
**_

_**She bend over and i'm stroking  
Her cheeks spread wide open  
I beatin' it and i'm focused  
**_

_**You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round,  
That booty keep bumping titties, just bouncing up and down  
You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round,  
That booty keep bumping titties just bouncing up and down,  
Now do it some more (just like that), just do it some more (yes just like that), girl do it some more (now shake that ass, make a nigga like me spend that cash)  
**_

_**She bad as hell and she swoll  
I'm tryn to play in her hole  
Lil mama down, she cold  
I xxxx her once and she's sold  
I want her naked, no cloths  
I'm in the private shows  
No limits anything goes  
Imma let her ride me on her toes  
Just stand on front of me and pose  
You touch mine i touch yours  
Then get her sprung is my goal  
First time i seen her i froze  
I had to get her she know  
She worked then she fall  
Cause i'm too real and she know  
She want the goon and then show  
**_

_**You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round,  
That booty keep bumping titties, just bouncing up and down  
You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round,  
That booty keep bumping titties, just bouncing up and down  
Now do it some more (just like that), just do it some more (yes just like that), girl do it some more (now shake that ass, make a nigga like me spend that cash)  
You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round,  
That booty keep bumping titties, just bouncing up and down  
You got me so hypnotized the way your body rolling round and round,  
That booty keep bumping titties, just bouncing up and down**_

_"Do you wanna go somewhere more private?" I asked hoping he would say yes. _

_"I thought you would never ask." He pulled me into Alice's bedroom. How did he know where it is? Oh well. His lips came crashing down on mine. They felt amazing, He backed me up to Alice's over sized bed, and slowly took off my shirt. He ran his hands over the top parts of my tits. _

_"Mmm, so beautiful." I think he was teasing me because no one tells me that I was beautiful. "I just can't wait until my big dick is inside of your little tight pussy." He mumbled._

_"Then do it." I took off his shirt, OMFG, he was gorgeous. HE was not too ripped but ripped enough that he had a fucking eight pack. He must of seen me staring at his chest because he said_

_"Like what you see?" God he was so conceede, but I was drunk so I couldn't control myself._

_"Yes." I quickly made work of his pants, so now that he was standing there with only boxer briefs. OMG! _

_"I think that you are wearing too much clothing for my liking." He said. You could see the lust in his eyes. He pulled mt skinny jeans off, and unclasped my bra. "There now we're even." He thumbed my right breast while he put his warm mouth over my left one. Fuck I just about came right then and there. I just couldn't help from moan._

_"Oh, you like it, don't you?" He switched to where he was thumbing my left and was sucking on my right one. _

_"Fuck the forplay, I need you in me NOW!" I said to him. He kissed me fiercly before tearing my thong off of me, and talking off his boxers. Fuck, he was HUGE! I've had dick, but not that huge before. He put the tip up to my entrance not to put it in me, and started to rub back and forth. I moaned._

_"All wet for me, do you want me in you, is that what you want" He asked._

_"Fuck. Yes." HE thrusted in me. He stopped for a second to let me adjust to his size before he started a fast pace. With every thrust I moaned. He seemed to enjoy it._

_"Fuck...you're soo fuckin tight...oh...feels so good...uh..." He kept repeating that._

_"Feels so fucking amazing...so huge...harder...faster..." HE put a hand down to my pussy and started to rub my clit._

_"Cum for me...come on cum.."_

_"Oh god...I'm gonna cum..." He bit down on my tender spot and that's all it took for me to cum, when I say cum I mean hard and feiceful. So hard it made him cum. He fell on top of me but still had a hand holding him up so he wouldn't crush me._

_"BElla, Bella, where are you?" Of course she would come for me. I quickly got dresses and mumbled this was fun to him, and stepped out of Alice's room._

**End Of Flashback**

"Hey, are you Bella Swan?" An angelic voice spoke to me. I would know that voice from anywhere. I turned around to see my mystery guy staring at me in the eyes with my pixie behind him.


	3. Important Notice

Readers, I have changed my name to -Vlad Slays-, so if you have any questions to which you need to ask, ask away. In a few days, I will be startin to stop writing so much on Twilight, and focus on Sweeney Todd, and others. I have gotten bored with Twilight for a while, and it has changed me. I will possibly still read alil'. Questions will be answered~


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, are you Bella Swan?" An angelic voice spoke to me. I would know that voice from anywhere. I turned around to see my mystery guy staring at me in the eyes with my pixie behind him.

"Why, yes I am. The one and only." I said trying to sound cocky. "And you must be the infamous Edward Cullen that I have heard so much about."

"Well, since we have the pleasure of knowing each other, why don't we sit, and get to know each other. Even though I'm sure we have met before." He confidently said. Mmm, I like me a man with confidence.

_Bella stop thinking bout that/ remember the consequences. __**I don't care I want him. **__Maybe we can, and not let anyone know. __**Like an unannounced affair? **_Why am I having a conversation with myself?

"Mmm... That will be nice." I replied back just as confidently.

"Seems as I should leave so you two alone. If you need us, just call we are gonna skip." She said hinting at me. Edward looked amused. "Bye love yas."

As soon as they left he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. OMG, it was even better then that one time.

"OMG, that was better than the first time." I accidentally said out loud.

"Mhmm. So you do remember me. Why didn't you tell me that you were Alice's best friend?" He asked looked smug.

"Well, you didn't ask. And why didn't you tell me you were her brother?" I asked.

"You didn't ask." He replied back. He had on a smile that reached to his eyes. Omg, he is even more gorgeous than I thought.

BUZZ. BUZZ. My phone vibrated.

I looked at the phone. It said...

**I know your secret.I have the same secret only not w\ Ed. Meet me in the bathroom.**

It was from Rosalie Hale. OMG, i can't believe that her and Emmett was having a realtionship. I know she hasn't been with any other guyt since when her and Emmett started hanging out in her garage. Oh......

"Everything ok?'' Edward asked. I looked up and in his eyes were something I didn'y know someone could have toward me. Caring. Omg, he is so sweet. Bella stop before you get carried away.

"Yeah, Roaslie just sent me a text message. She's starting her period.. I will be right back." I smoothly lied. Years of lying to Charlie is finally working in my advantage. I practically ran to the bathroom.

"Everyone who is not Rosalie Hale, get ur asses out of here now." I said. Everyone left the bathroom. I checked undernesth the stalls. There were one person who didn't get my advice. I sent a signal to Rose telling her what I was goin to do.

"Like, omg, did you see Mike? OMG, he is like, hotter than me. And like I am the best looking person in this whole country. Even better than that white trash people call Lauren Mallorey. You know I think I might just go now and tell Mike that I think that I would be better for him that Lauren." I made a show of opening the door and swiftly ran into the stall right beside it.

Lauren ran out of there like a bat out of hell. Oh my, I ALMOST feel sorry for her. Almost being the key word.

I looked at Rose, and I just knew that I was in trouble.

_FUCK!_

* * *

Sorry It's so short. I moved again, and between that and having some issues, I barely had ebough time to do homework. I will update everyday this week unless I get ground.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The ahmazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

**REVIEW!!! I am a review crack whore, and i will need some more of the supply I haven't got in like over 3 months.**


End file.
